Motion Sickness
by AverageGoddess
Summary: VincentxYuffie fic Yuffie's first time on a plane annoying seat partner, practically fainting a bunch, and just some guys hijacking a plane. No big deal really. Yuffie and Vincent tell their kids how they met. *I'm bad at summaries


Well, I thought of this in the car, so imma type it and post it on the on the internet xD

BTW if you didn't check, this is VINCENT and YUFFIE. Not yaoi, I know…but I love this couple too~

BTW again, I decided to make Vincent 20 and Yuffie 18 in the majority of this, even though that's not there real ages, it's a fanfic, deal with it Xd

BTW AGAIN AGAIN this kinda cusses a little, not a lot in my opinion but yeah…

I OWN NOTHING FINAL FANTASY RELATED AT ALL X_X

**Motion Sickness**

**By: AverageGoddess**

"I don't even understand why we are going on this stupid trip! I am missing Shiki's party!" the oldest of Vincent and Yuffie's kids whined.

"I'm so bored." Their son replied.

"Ugh, would someone please remind me again why we need to get on a plane? Why can't we just, I don't know, teleport or something?" Yuffie pouted as she, her husband, and their three children entered the airport.

"Me too. Hmm, it seems dad's the only one not complaining about something." The second daughter observed.

"Awhh, c'mon Yuf, remember what happened last time you were on a plane?"

"What happened?" their eldest daughter's eyes lit up.

"Yeah, yeah tell us!" their second oldest daughter replied.

"Whatever." The youngest son replied, looking at his phone.

Vincent and Yuffie looked at each other, "Well…"

~FLASHBACK~

"Seat 13b, 13b, 13…oh there it is!" an 18-year-old Yuffie Kisaragi had found her way to the back of the new updated plane, called the Shera. Weird name if you asked her. She quickly discovered that someone she didn't know was going to be sitting by her, which was expected seeing as how she boarded this plane alone.

"Um, hi…do you mind if I sat in the edge seat?" she asked, trying to be polite.

"Hm, oh sure." The man scooted over to the window seat. "Interesting, usually people want the window seat."

"Ha, yeah…well I get sick in cars and such so I am assuming I would get sick in here too…"

"This is your first time on a plane?"

"Yup…oh, by the way, I'm the great ninja Yuffie!"

"Ninja?"

"Ninja."

"Well…my name is Vincent. Nice to meet you, I guess."

"Attention to all passengers, welcome aboard the Shera. We shall be arriving in Japan in about 8 hours, please try to make yourselves comfortable. The plane will be taking off shortly, so when you hear the beep please put on your seatbelt. Thank you and enjoy the ride." The intercom buzzed out with a cracking voice.

~7 hours left~

Yuffie felt like fainting. _Oh FUCK, I'm gonna be sick unless I lie down…_ so she did. Without so much as a warning, she shifted her position a little and then laid her head down on Vincent's lap.

"Ah." Vincent slowly looked down at her. She only blinked. "Hello?"

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm lying down."

"Well…could you get up?"

"I could, but I don't feel like it, just go back to staring out the window or something."

"Ha, um, let me say this again. Get off, now." Vincent fake smiled at her.

"Nope." she fake smiled back.

~6 and half hours left~

"Jeez, why don't you go lye on someone else?"

"Because you are the only person I know on this plane."

"Um, we just met. And wow, they let a 10 year old get on a plane by themselves?" Vincent smirked.

"For your information, I am 18 years old! I can take care of myself!"

"Yes, well I can't feel my legs, so go take care of yourself somewhere else."

"Deal with it."

~5 hours left~

"Y'know, you look like a boy." Vincent commented.

"Well that makes one of us." Yuffie snapped.

"Excuse me? "

"You heard me."

"Are you implying I look female?"

"Duh, when's the last time you cut your hair, gramps? 1964?"

"Okay, that's it. If you're going to be this childish…" Vincent pushed Yuffie up and into her seat.

"oof."

"Then so am I." Vincent then proceeded to sit on her.

"YOU…SO…DID…NOT…JUST…DO...THAT!"

"Tsk, I'm afraid I did. Oh, and I am only 2 years older than you, so that means you must've been born in 1966." Vincent continued talking as Yuffie struggled to push him off. She failed miserably.

"C'mon I thought you were a ninja, and you can't even move a person. That's just sad."

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!" Yuffie's face was a dark red. "I am a ninja…." She muttered under her breath.

"Um, excuse me? Would either of you like anything to drink?"

Both Yuffie and Vincent turned their heads to see a shocked flight attendant.

After about a minute of pure silence, Vincent spoke up. "Hm, why yes, I would like coffee. Black preferably."

As the attendant handed Vincent his coffee and quickly left, Yuffie glared at Vincent. "You will pay for this." Yuffie threatened, her face was completely red from being so embarrassed.

"Hm? Oh, I'm sorry ….did you want something to drink?"

Yuffie only sighed and banged her head against Vincent's back, which made her feel even more dizzy.

~4 hours left~

"Vincent, I swear if you don't get off of me right now, I will throw up on you."

"Hm, well…this is my friend's jacket, so I don't really care."

"Ugh, you are so annoying…" Yuffie about passed out again.

"Deal with it."

~3 hours left~

_Well, this is it….the end of….the great ninja Yuffie…suffocating to death…from being sat on…I can't feel my body…well, except my head….which is spinning. Well…goodbye worl- wait...you're kidding me right? HE FELL ASLEEP ON ME! HOW FUCKING DARE HE!_

Using whatever strength she had left in her arms, she shoved him off. He looked over at her, his eyes only half open. He then closed his eyes again and fell back asleep.

"Hmm…" Yuffie leaned in closer to his face and studied him. He was actually quite attractive, for a guy with long hair. Then she jumped back, startled as to why she would think that. He probably already had a girlfriend or boyfriend…well either way she didn't really have that great of a chance with him anyway.

But she was feeling a little better now that she could somewhat move again. Bored, Yuffie decided to poke Vincent and count how many times it took to wake him up. Jabbing her finger into his shoulder for a good two minutes worked.

"WHAT…DO…YOU…WANT?" Vincent glared at her.

"I'm bored. And it took about 320 pokes to wake you up."

Vincent buried his face into his hand and just shook his head. "Well, that's great, now I am going back to sleep."

Yuffie pouted at him, and extended her finger out to poke him in the shoulder again. But this time Vincent grabbed her wrist and slowly dropped it over her lap. "Stay." He commanded, pointing at her hands.

~2 hours left~

Vincent woke up with something somewhat heavy on his shoulder. Turning his head a bit, he saw a head full of messy black hair. At first he was confused, but then quickly remembered where he was. On a plane, sitting by Yuffie. She had seemed to fallen asleep on him, once again. Sighing, Vincent decided to let her lay there for a while longer.

_Hmm, she's not so bad…when she's sleeping. In fact she almost looks…cute right now. UGH, what am I thinking? Remember, she annoys you to death. But it's also kinda adorable how- NO, NONONONONONO. Nope. _

Vincent tried to clear his thoughts and instead he ended up concentrating very hard on trying to move the seat in front of him, with his mind. It didn't really work. He ended up falling back asleep, his head now resting on Yuffie's.

~Half an Hour left~

Vincent woke up again after hearing a loud crash.

"Nobody stand up! Everyone stay sitting, you hear? "The man pointed his gun around.

_Well, apparently the plane is being hijacked….great. Better do what they say and maybe we can still leave afterwards. _

6 large bulkier men stood up and each pointed their unnecessary large guns at everyone. "Alright, if anyone tries to disobey us, we won't hesitate to shoot." One of the other guys said.

It was then Yuffie decided to wake up. "Ah, man I have to pee so bad."

"Yuffie!" Vincent tried to warn her but it was too late. She stood up and stretched a little. "Hey, Vincent I'll be right back- ah….who are you guys?" Yuffie blinked at the at-least-6-foot-5-man holding a gun almost right next to her forehead.

"We said stay down." He growled, and then turned back to the rest of the passengers. "Do you all want to see what happens when you don't listen?"

_Yup, were screwed. Thanks Yuffie. _Vincent thought sarcastically to himself. _There has to be a way to stop these guys…_

"Um, yeah, hi? Over here." The man turned back to Yuffie. "You see, I was sorta asleep and now I have to use the bathroom, so if you could just move over a little so I could go there, that would be great." Yuffie smiled at him, failing to notice the severity of the situation.

"Excuse me? Are you trying to tell ME what to do?!"

"Well, I was asking nicely but if you don't move, I will drop kick your fat ass." She smiled again.

"HOW DARE YOU-"

"1…" Yuffie started counting.

"-SAY THAT TO ME-"

"2…"

"-THAT'S IT, YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!"

"3…" Yuffie smirked. "You should've moved when you had the chance." She stepped on his foot and kicked her leg up, hitting him on the underside of his jaw. She then ran forward to the next opponent and he punched her. But instead of falling she used her hands and pushed herself off the floor, her boots landing right on the guys face.

"Who are you?!" One of the guys who spoke earlier held the gun to her face.

"Who am I? WHO AM I?! I AM THE GREAT NINJA, THE SINGLE WHITE ROSE OF WUTAI! I AM YUFFIE KISARAGI! AND YOU, YOU ARE GOING DOWN!" She quickly snagged his wrist and turned him around, so that his back was facing her. Yuffie grabbed his other wrist and kneed him in the back, causing both of his shoulders to dislocate.

"Jeez, how'd you guys even get guns on here through security?!" Yuffie whined.

She picked up the gun he'd dropped and smacked the next two guys in the face with it. "I just have some advice for you, first make sure I'm not on the plane you're going to hijack, and second never, EVER mess with a girl who doesn't feel well, and really, really has to use the bathroom!"

The last man standing, or conscious, in the hijacking looked horrified at Yuffie. She smirked and walked slowly up to him, dropping the other man's gun. She then used her right hand and grabbed the end of the last man standing's gun and bent it upwards. Then after twisting it to the left, it broke off. He tried to run, but Yuffie _jumped over him_ and _punched him in the gut_, causing him to cough up blood and fall over in agony.

Vincent and everyone else on the plane in a mix of shocked, horrified, and amazed. Yuffie proceeded to throw all the men that were about 14-16 feet taller than her and about 100 or so pounds of more pure muscle than her, into a neat pile.

"Wait a second…" she croaked out and fell to her knees. Thinking she was hurt, Vincent almost ran over to her but she spoke before he could.

"DAMNIT HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO GET TO THE BATHROOM?! I WILL HAVE TO MOVE EVERYONE AGAIN!" She wailed and sunk lower onto the ground. Still wailing, Vincent walked over to her and picked her up.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? CANT YOU SEE I AM HAVING A CRISIS!?" Yuffie yelled at him. He then practically threw her over the pile of guys so she could get to the bathroom.

"THANK YOU!" she yelled loudly after realizing what he did. Vincent only sighed and headed back to his seat.

_Damn, she is a ninja…._

~Airport~

"Hey, Vincent! Wait up!" Yuffie called out to him after he'd gotten his luggage.

"Oh….hey. Did the news people finish interviewing you?" Vincent asked as she proceeded to walk alongside him.

"Hm? Oh, not yet, I gave them my new address so they could just come there and ask me stuff." Yuffie was going to be on Unversed TV for taking down the criminals. A lot of people were amazed at her bravery, skills, and humor in such a scary time.

After a few more minutes, Yuffie had even followed him to his exit of the airport, and the bus he was taking home.

"Um, Yuffie?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you following me?"

She looked puzzled. "I'm not following you, this is my bus too."

"Wait, where are you moving?" _Oh God no, don't say it, don't say it-_

"Inagi, Tokyo." She also told him her address. "Why?"

"…So…you're the one moving in next door?" Vincent said in a strained voice.

"OH MY GOD, ARE WE NEIGHBORS?! THAT'S SO COOL! AND A BIT IRONIC, BUT HEY, AT LEAST I KNOW SOMEONE HERE! You can give me a tour!"

"Maybe I should just move..."

"It's gonna be great! We can hang out, go to concerts, see movies, prank people, and have sleepovers-"

"WHAT?!" Vincent's mind automatically jumping to very different conclusions then what Yuffie meant.

"Yeah! We can play videogames and stay up late! It'll be so much fun!" Yuffie continued to blabber on about how much they could do together, not realizing she was practically listing off different dates and other things that could be taken very incorrectly.

Vincent once again smacked his forehead with his hand and held it there. Then, he started laughing. Yuffie was shocked, but quickly smiled and laughed with him.

"What's so funny, gramps?" She teased.

"The fact you still look like a boy!" Vincent replied jokingly.

"HEY!"

The two walked off the bus together, towards their homes that were right next to each other. Laughing and playfully arguing the whole time.

~End of Flashback~

"That's how you two met?" one of their daughters asked. Vincent nodded.

"That's so cute!" the other daughter clapped her hands together.

"YOU BEAT UP 6 TERRORISTS?!" Their son asked, who was apparently listening secretly the entire time.

"Yup, we even have the news story on tape. We can watch it when we get home, if you want." Vincent ruffled his son's already messy hair.

"Ugh, let's just hope it doesn't happen again. I already feel sick." Yuffie whined, leaning against her husband as the plane took off.

The entire family laughed at her pale expression and attempts to make them be quiet. Everyone had a smile on their face from laughing as the new and even more improved Shera took off to their destination.

DONE! HOPE YOU LIKED IT!


End file.
